Too Long (Oneshot)
by ISeriouslyDontKnowAtAll
Summary: A Old Rabbit wakes up from a long sleep, only to find hes alone. (Cov Image Not Mine)


The Air Felt cold. It was the first thing he felt. His sensors went crazy, possibly damaged. From what, Bonnie didnt know. The date, July 23 1994. 11 Years since 'it' happened. His mind was still hazy but he remembered what 'it' was.

 **June 15 1983**

Bonnie was tuning his guitar for the big performence that evening. They practiced for weeks for this "concert." Over 100 kids would be there to celebrate 10 years of Fazbear's Pizzaria. Of course Foxy was nervous, so he was getting tuned up in the parts and service room by Dave, a friendly guy who loves to hang out with children. He was sketchy at first but they trusted him after a few weeks. 10 minutes before the performence Foxy came out, acting strangly.

"Foxy, you ready?" Bonnie asked.

The Fox stood there blankly staring at, well nothing.

"Foxy?" Bonnie asked again

"You alright Bonnie?" A voice asked behind him.

Bonnie turned to see Dave walking with his toolbox.

"I think there is something wrong with Foxy." The Bunny said to the Mechanic.

"Its nothing besides nervousness and some fear but he'll be fine." Dave assured him.

"Alright," Bonnie sighed "Foxy, you will be fine, just go for it, and if you mess up, its not the end of the world."

Dave walked away as Bonnie finished. Freddy walked pass the two going somewhere before Bonnie stopped him.

"Freddy, Foxy is very nervous, should he go and perform today?" The rabbit asked.

"We can't just stop," The bear said, "Look how about Foxy does his thing first, so he can get over with his act."

"Alright." Bonnie decided to watch Foxy's performence since he was concerned for Foxy.

"Kids, are you ready for the show?" The intercom asked to many children.

"YES!" Many voices replied, eager to see the performence.

"First up, get ready for Foxy the Pirate!"

Many voiced screamed and cheered as many children were fans of the fox.

"Y-Yarr matees, I, Foxy will plunder the high sea's!" Foxy growled. "But a captian needs his crew, First i need a mighty fine First Mate!" Many kids raised their hands to be picked but Foxy picked kid in particular.

"Ahh, you'll do fine in me crew." Foxy said to a young boy about 4-6 years old, with light brown hair and light blue eyes, his face had freckles all over it. The boy came up and sat in a chair next to Foxy.

"What be your name lad?" Foxy asked the boy.

"J-Jermey." The kid slightly whispered, seeming like he didn't want to be there, although Bonnie didn't see him raise his hand.

"Jermey, ah, that be a mighty fine name, lad." Foxy said.

The show was doing great so far, although Foxy missed many lines, but the kids watched eagerly. Foxy was almost done with his act so he had to let the kid down.

"First mate, it be a honor with you in my crew." Foxy spoke to Jeremy like no one else was there. "Would you like a hug?"

Alright Bonnie knew something was up, Foxys act was completely different then it was suppost to.

Foxy came down and hugged the boy, his face only inches away from the boy's head. Foxys mouth moved up and down as he slowly pulled into a deeper hug.

Foxy's Teeth ended up in the boy's head.

Many people gasped as the boy stood there, then he fell, his frontal lobe missing from his body. Bonnie looked away, something was wrong, it was blatant.

That was 'it,' the bite of 83'. Durring his memorys, Bonnie struggled to stand, his legs, rusted and greaseless, they were very squeaky as he full expanded them. He slowly stepped to the door of parts and services and using his only hand, openned the door. A breeze let it self in to the old room, the place was destroyed. Tables were broken, paint scrached, moss everywhere, floors creeking as he walked.

"M-My, this p-place is trashed." The rabbit gasped. Bonnie needed to find his friends. After a hour of searching for them, he relized they left a long time ago, maybe moved. He decided to leave, to go outside for once. He pulled on the door but it was stuck, so he pulled harder and it broke open. On the front of the door there was a paper covered in plastic so the elements wouldnt destroy it.

'We moved to a different location, our new location is on 94th Street South' Bonnie knew they were on 115th street so they are close. He walked through the parking lot in the moonlight.The front of the building was facing west so he just had to left to find the street. He walked to 110th, 100th, 95th and finally 94th.The place was huge, too big to describe, but he wasnt worried about that, Freddy was there with Chica and Foxy. Bonnie walked as quick as he could to the back door, and tried to open it. The door was locked so he had to break the lock and fix it the best he could before entering and walked in front of the stage.

They were here all of them, even he was on the stage but was fixed. He then relized it was a she and it wasn't him, they replaced him for a light blue, green eye'd lookalike female.

"Fre-Freddy, who is this?" Bonnie asked, "Did you forget about me?" Bonnie waited but it was silent, no response. A digital clock on the wall read 11:58PM. Hopefully they would see him when they wake up. he relized there were 5 animatronics on the stage, two which he knew and 3 opposites of them. He turned to look around as he was waiting for them, when 12 chimes echoed around the place.

"Bonnie... Its been too long." A deep voice said behind him.

"Yes it has." Bonnie replied.

 **Sorry i've been gone for, too long**

 **(no pun intended) I'll tell whats up, when i upload ch3 of Mechanical Minds, if you haven't seen my other story then uhh, i've been busy for months.**

 ** _Please review, as it gives me a general idea of how you guys and gals like it._**


End file.
